


Hermione Granger's Baby Blues

by NaiyaKokoro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Custody Battle, F/M, HP: EWE, Past Abortion, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaiyaKokoro/pseuds/NaiyaKokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, single and wanting a baby, decides to get one using a combination of Muggle and Magical artificial insemination. The baby's father is a Muggleborn wizard from mainland Europe, or so she thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And last but not least, this one's from Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as someone handed her a large box covered in pastel wrapping paper and a dozen spirally-curled ribbons. She tore the paper open to 'ooh' and 'ahh' over a giant pink stuffed animal. It was a bear wearing a white tuxedo vest and bow tie.

"A teddy bear!" Ginny gushed. "Thanks Hermione!"

Hermione raised her mimosa in acknowledgement of Ginny's thanks. "I put a spell on it so that it'll change colors based on the baby's mood. And, once she's old enough to recognize different animals, it'll transfigure itself into whatever she wants."

Ginny rubbed her protruding stomach. "Wow, this has to be the best gift I've gotten all day!"

A few of the guests shot Hermione admiring glances, in awe of her magical talent and the foresight she'd had when thinking of her gift. Most of them shot her looks of distaste. No one was thrilled at having their gift openly declared inferior to the Great Hermione Granger's. Especially not Lavender, Ron's wife, whose glare was the strongest of all. Hermione noticed all of the looks and excused herself to the kitchen to escape the discomfort that she was starting to feel.

There was a half-open bottle of champagne on the table. Hermione drained the rest of her mimosa and filled her glass to the brim with champagne, not bothering with the orange juice that time. She hadn't even wanted to go to the baby shower, but Harry had begged and pleaded and called in every favor she owed him and made her feel guilty about "not celebrating the birth of his first daughter" until she'd caved and given in, saying she'd attend. The bear had actually been a last-minute gift, purchased at a Muggle toy shop. She'd added the spells as an afterthought five minutes before heading over to the baby shower. It was supposed to look like she'd given enough thought to her gift to make sure Ginny would like it. Apparently she'd done too good of a job. Ginny liked it way too much and now every other woman at the shower was envious of her "magical gift-giving skills." She snorted and took a huge swig from her glass. Bubbles leapt from the too-full glass into her nose, making her cough and sputter and spit her mouthful of champagne onto the table. Lovely, she thought. Just lovely. She vanished the spittle and took another gulp of champagne to steel her nerves. This time, she managed to get the liquor down without a problem.

"Hermione?"

Molly Weasley entered the kitchen, carrying a tray of picked-at fruits and finger sandwiches. "What are you doing in the kitchen, dear?"

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley, holding up her champagne flute. "Some of the women in there were making me feel uncomfortable so I came in here for a breather and a refill. If I'm in your way, I can go back-"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley pushed Hermione down into the nearest chair. "You can keep me company while I prepare the dessert trays."

Hermione felt that she wasn't much company, as Molly had the dessert trays ready with just a few flicks of her wand. She sent one floating into the living room, where the shower was being held, and then joined Hermione at the kitchen table.

"They're getting ready to start another game, dear," Molly said. "You should go back in and rejoin the party."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here for a little while longer."

Molly grabbed Hermione's hand. "What's wrong, dear? Is it Lavender?"

Hermione sighed. "Sort of," she admitted. "I don't understand why she's still so hostile to me sometimes. Ron and I were never officially a couple. We kissed a few times after the war ended, but we both knew almost right away that we were better off as being friends. I've tried to become friendly with her, but nothing I try ever works. I even invited her out to that new spa that opened in Hogsmeade six months ago, the one with the super long waiting list? I heard she'd been trying to get a reservation, and they sent me two passes. Ginny suggested that I take Lavender instead of her, so I asked and she shot me down."

She shook her head, taking a smaller sip of her drink this time. She wasn't about to go around having Molly Weasley thinking she had a drinking problem. "And you know what? I've been twice since then, and she's still trying to get her name down on the list."

Molly thought of an idea, but hesitated to bring it up because she wasn't sure that Hermione'd receive it well. But she was very aware of the tension between Hermione and her daughter-in-law. Her youngest son floo-called her regularly to complain about not being able to see one of his best friends because of his wife's jealousy. She was sure that any solution was worth pursuing, so she went ahead and said "Perhaps, Hermione dear, Lavender's fears about Ronnie and yourself would be… soothed… if you were to pursue a relationship with someone. A co-worker, perhaps?"

Hermione looked at Molly, then at her glass, back at Molly, and then back at the glass. She set it on the table, because she'd clearly had too much to drink and misheard Molly's suggestion. "A relationship? Molly, I can't date. At least not right now. I'm way too busy with work, and-"

"And you're Hermione Granger, your job can wait. You know they'd give you all the time off that you wanted. St. Mungo's isn't going anywhere, they're always going to need Healers. With your reputation, you could even start your own practice at home, and then look after the kids in between patients."

Kids??? "Molly, if I'm not ready for a relationship, I'm certainly not ready to have children yet. I'm only 27, after all. I've got plenty of time."

Molly chuckled. "Hermione, in the magical world, women are usually at least on their second or third child by your age. You're going to fall way behind all of your friends. And what about Harry and Ron, hmm? Their kids will grow up together, being friends, but if you don't start looking for a husband soon, your kids will grow up all alone. There won't be any Potters or Weasleys left for them to play with, because they'll all be away at Hogwarts. And they won't even have any biological cousins either, at least not on your side."

Hermione groaned. She should have just gone back to the party when Molly first brought it up, but now all she wanted to do was go home. "Thanks for the advice, Molly. I'll think about what you said, but I'm not feeling well right now. I think I'm going to go home now. Give my regrets to Ginny for leaving early, please."

Draining the last of her champagne, Hermione went into the hallway and snuck past the party to use the Floo in the next room. She arrived home to find Harry finishing the last of her chocolate ice cream while watching sports highlights.

“You’re back early,” Harry commented as Hermione stepped through the floo. He, Ron, and all of the other male Weasley relatives had not been invited to the party, so he’d spent the day on Hermione’s couch, watching TV and babysitting Crookshanks. The cat in question was curled up on Hermione’s black couch, a place where he and his orange fur were most decidedly not allowed to be, pawing at a toy that Harry had brought for him.

“I wasn’t feeling very celebratory to begin with,” Hermione explained. “Ginny loved my gift, which of course made Lavender hate me even more. Then your mother-in-law got to me with the ‘Hermione you’re not getting any older’ speech so I had to get out of there.”

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile. He was the only one of Hermione’s friends who understood her lack of urgency when it came to settling down. He also was in no real position to defend her to others, having been the first of their group to actually get married and conceive. He was the model child in Mrs. Weasley’s eyes, and Hermione was constantly being bombarded with comparisons between Harry and herself, always being made aware of the fact that Harry had two children (and one more on the way), Ron had three, and she had none.

“Hermione, maybe it is time you started seeing someone-no, wait, hear me out, please. I don’t think you should rush out and get married or anything crazy like that, but I do think, and Ginny agrees with me, that you need to at least go on a few dates here and there. You haven’t gone out with a guy in five years. Don’t you ever get lonely sometimes?”

“No, as a matter of fact, I don’t, Harry Potter.” She put her hands on her hips and gave him her most defiant stare, but this was Harry Potter, the boy who killed Lord Voldemort, and he wasn’t backing down.

“Not even physically?”

She gasped. “Harry James Potter! My sex life is none of your business! Now go, out!” She grabbed his arm and yanked him off of her sofa, shoving him into the Floo as she slapped his arms for having dared to insinuate that she needed to get some. She tossed some powder in behind him and once he was gone, she took his spot on the sofa and gathered Crookshanks into her arms.

“Oh, Crooks,” she sighed. “Why won’t they just let me do this on my own time?”

“Meow.”

“You don’t know, huh? Me either.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nine weeks after the shower, Lily Luna Potter was born at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries on January 30th, 2008 at 12:01 AM. Despite not having inherited her namesake's vivid green eyes, the general consensus among those present was that the newborn was almost an exact replica of her paternal grandmother. The comparisons were furthered by the fact that Lily, born two weeks early, shared her grandmother's birthday. Hermione wasn't able to be there for the birth because Lily was born during her shift but she found time to see her new goddaughter a few hours later during her break. The Weasley clan had all gone home to catch some sleep with promises to return the next day. A reluctant Harry had been sent home with them, and so Ginny and Lily were alone in the private room when Hermione peeked in on them. Ginny was fast asleep, snoring up a storm, and Hermione saw no need to wake her since she'd just given birth and needed to rest, and Hermione was mostly there to see the baby anyway.

 

Based on what she knew from her reading, Hermione expected for Lily to be fast asleep. She was startled when she peeked into the crib to find bright brown eyes staring right at her.

 

"Hey there Lily," she whispered. "I'm Hermione, your godmother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

Lily gurgled back in reply to Hermione's greeting. Smiling, Hermione stuck a finger into the crib for Lily to grab with her tiny hand. As soon as they touched, Hermione felt a familiar swell of emotion. Meeting one of her nieces and nephews for the first time always made Hermione feel sentimental. Neither of Hermione's parents had siblings so it had just been the three of them when she was growing up. It had only taken three weeks for her to locate her parents and successfully restore their memories after the War ended, but it had taken almost four years for their relationship to get back to the way it had been before. In that time period, she'd come to rely heavily on Ron, Harry, and Ginny for support and had come to realize just how important having a large family really was. While she herself wasn't ready for kids, she loved each and every one of the Weasley grandchildren as if they were her blood relatives and Lily was going to be no different.

 

A buzzing sound coming from Hermione's pocket alerted her to the fact that her break, and bonding time with Lily, were over. She whispered a quick "Finite" to still the vibrating wand and tiptoed out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. She never even noticed that Ginny's snoring had stopped, nor that her best friend had been watching her interaction with Lily and was scheming of ways to get Hermione a baby of her own.

 

\---

 

Five months later…

 

"Of course she wants this. She just doesn't know it yet," Ginny matter-of-factly told her husband and brother.

 

"I dunno, Gin." Ron was playing with his niece on the floor of Harry and Ginny's living room while Ginny tried to convince the men to go along with her plan to set Hermione up with Lily's pediatrician. She was calling it "Operation McDreamy" after a guy from some Muggle TV show that Hermione had introduced her to. Ron knew for a fact that Hermione hated Healer Stanton and would never consider dating him. Ginny called it "unresolved sexual tension" but Ron didn't know of anyone who wanted to have sex with someone that they regularly referred to as a "pompous half-wit who barely passed his N.E.W.T.s and shouldn't have even been allowed into Healer training in the first place and only got anywhere in life due to his family connections." Even Lavender, who would've loved to see Hermione with anyone in the world that wasn't Ron, thought trying to set her up with Stanton was dumb when Ginny first mentioned the idea.

 

"Isn't there anyone else?" Harry asked. "You know how Hermione feels about Stanton. She'd kill him as soon as he said something she didn't like. Remember the Christmas party?"

 

Stanton's date to the previous year's Christmas party had been Harry's new secretary, and the two had been seated at the same table as Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Harry. Hermione had tried to make peace with him for the sake of everyone else at the table, until his date made the mistake of asking Hermione about the empty seat next to her. Stanton had taken the liberty of explaining to Mackenzie, and the rest of the table, that Hermione was "doomed to remain single and dateless for quite a while because she's too afraid to let loose and embrace the fact that she's a woman. No man wants to be with someone as controlling and successful and she is, you see. It's too much of a challenge to a bloke's masculinity." Ron had to confiscate her wand while Harry gently but firmly led her away from their table before she reached across it and throttled her co-worker. Ginny, also a successful career woman, had been right alongside Hermione in her wish to hex Stanton although she'd not been his intended target and was very pregnant at the time.

 

Ginny scoffed and waved her hand, dismissing her husband's and brother's concerns. "That was half a year ago. Hermione really wants a baby, guys. I know she does. And I think that her desire for a kid could override her dislike of Stanton. Besides, he's the only one who I know of who'll give her a chance after McLaggen stopped asking her out two years ago. The list of Wizards in Britain is too small for her to have many options, and he was right. She intimidates most guys."

 

"Why not a Muggle?" Ron offered.

 

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. "No, Ron. She doesn't like getting involved with Muggles because of all of the secrets she would have to keep from him. Remember how Jeff tried to have her committed to an asylum? Besides, it'll be a blind date. Hermione won't know it's him until she gets to the restaurant and by then she won't leave because she won't want to make a scene."

 

"Oh. Right."

 

"Great!" Ginny clapped her hands together to signal that the discussion was over. "I'm going to give Stanton a Floo call tomorrow to see if he's interested."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out into the frigid but fresh air, escaping the horrid smell of the Owl Post Office. She'd needed to go into the Office to send off Lily's birthday present. Her niece was turning two and she couldn't attend the party due to being in the Orkney Islands, checking up on a former patient whose symptoms had returned. She'd tried to sound as remorseful as possible when explaining the situation to Harry and Ginny, but secretly she was glad to have an excuse to avoid another Weasley gathering. Now that Parvati, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna had all married, in addition to all of Weasley children (minus Charlie), Hermione was the lone bachelorette in their old group of Hogwarts friends. She hadn't even gone out on a date with anyone since Ginny set her up with Stanton.

Their first date had gone tolerably enough in that she made herself suppress the urge to throttle him long enough to get through the date. Hermione accepted his offer for a second, and a third, and then pretty soon they were exclusively an item. Her friends, particularly Ginny, really wanted it to work and so did a small part of Hermione. At 28, she'd hardly considered herself to be out of options but according to the Wizarding world, she was two steps away from being a spinster.

Despite his arrogance and sexist views, Hermione found Stanton to be a satisfactory companion. He was intelligent, respectful of her Muggle heritage (he himself was a Pureblood of American descent), an avid reader, and a cat lover. He had a good relationship with her parents, while her relationship with his mother was polite, if a bit strained. Estelle Stanton did not believe in women working outside of the home and she felt that her son was wasting his time with Hermione when he should have been with someone who was “wife material.”

Their relationship lasted seven months before they broke up shortly before Lily's first birthday. It was huge surprise to everyone, Hermione included. From the outside looking in, it had appeared that Hermione and Stanton at least shared a genuine affection for each other, even if they were not madly in love. Their closest friends had even been privy to the fact that the couple had been discussing becoming engaged. The incident that finally drove them apart was Stanton's declaration that he had no real desire to become a father. It was a complete 180 from everything that the couple had ever talked about. On their very first date, Stanton had told her all about his desire to have two sons. Hermione did not know what she had suddenly done wrong to make Stanton no longer want children, or at least no longer want them with her. The only answer that Hermione could come up with was that as progressive as his views on blood status were, Stanton was a little less flexible when it came to disobeying his mother's wishes. Estelle was fine with her oldest son dating a working woman, but she absolutely forbade him to marry her, especially one whose career path was on track to eventually overshadow his.

The abrupt end of their relationship hurt Hermione more than she cared to admit. It was now a year later, and while she did not miss Stanton himself, she missed the companionship and the feeling of being in a relationship. More importantly, she missed having that feeling of knowing that becoming a mother was not far off.

Now, she was back to square one, with no prospects except one possible idea that was so outlandish that Hermione's friends could not believe she was even considering it. The St. Mungo's Fertility Unit was a joint venture between the hospital and the Ministry, created during the post-Voldemort craze where everything Muggle-inspired was wildly possible and the Ministry threw the full force of all of its money (most of which had been seized from Pureblood vaults) at developing ways to integrate Muggle technology into all aspects of magical life. The Fertility Unit was not as successful as some of the other projects had been, but the hospital had made no indication that they were going to shut it down just yet. No one knew where the sperm needed to carry out this project came from, but Harry had assured Hermione that the Minister had assured him that there was a large selection of genetic material available to suit any witch's needs.

Hermione knew that Harry meant well, but she did not feel comfortable with being a guinea pig in one of the Ministry's schemes. The first time that Harry suggested artificial insemination, Hermione had first asked her parents for their input. The Grangers had not gotten married until they were in their early 30's, so Hermione felt that they'd be more understanding of her situation than someone who'd grown up in the Wizarding world. Her father was staunchly against the idea and strongly urged her to wait until she found a husband. Her mother agreed that it was better to wait than to start a family alone but also made it known that she wouldn't mind having a grandchild within the next year. They both stressed that ultimately, they felt it was Hermione's decision to make based on what she thought was best for herself. They also made it clear that no matter what, they'd be there to support her.

Her friends’ opinion were the complete opposite. Harry, Luna, and Dean were Hermione’s only allies. Harry and Dean grew up in the Muggle world and the concept of artificial insemination was not foreign to them. Luna was accepting of almost everything. The rest of her friends did not understand why she simply would not wait, telling her things like “But then how will you find a husband if you already have a child?” and “But you can’t continue to work at the hospital if you have a baby alone.” As much as she really would have liked for them all to be on board, she understood that their magical upbringing prevented them from truly being able to see things her way, and she was okay with that.

Spurred on by her parents' support, Hermione made herself an appointment anyway. It set for the Tuesday following Lily's birthday. She was the only patient the facility had seen in almost two months, which allowed her to get an appointment almost immediately and to through multiple steps of the process in that one appointment. While normally she'd only get a physical during her first appointment and a prescription for some fertility potions, she was able to have a more extensive exam, get the first potion there, and look through donor books. The staff were ecstatic to have her. They provided Hermione with breakfast and lunch, offered bountiful amounts of coffee, tea, and snacks, and one nurse even offered her a neck massage, "in case you strain it from looking over all those files, dear."

The donor files did not come with pictures, much to Hermione’s chagrin. Appearances weren’t something she usually cared about, but she would have liked to at least have some idea of what her child would look like. Other than the pictures, there was absolutely no shortage of any type of information. Each file contained information about a donor’s medical history, OWL and NEWT scores, career, birthplace, current city of residence, occupation, blood status, likes, dislikes, Patronus (if one was known), criminal history, and Quidditch preferences. Immediately Hermione dismissed the files of anyone who had less than an Acceptable in any of their exams. The second group to go were the British wizards. Hermione supposed that being able to possibly recognize her baby’s father someday would ruin the point of it being anonymous in the first place. That narrowed down the list considerably but still left her with over a hundred choices. She tossed out a few more of those who had food allergies or a family history of any illnesses, which eliminated a significant amount of Muggle-borns and Purebloods. After that there was no other way to narrow it down further than to read through each individual’s file.

It took almost five hours of reading and rereading, including donors then excluding them then including them again, but Hermione finally found a donor that she thought was the best possible candidate.

Donor No. 00873

Hair: Blonde, straight

Eyes: Gray

Height: 6’1

Weight: 170

Blood status: Pureblood

Birthplace: Marseilles

Current Residence: Nice

Occupation: Potioneer

Net Worth: Unknown. Sole heir of multiple family fortunes

Patronus: Unknown

Quidditch Preferences: Plays Seeker; Favorite team unknown

Medical History: Broken arm due to flying accident at age 10. No known family illnesses. No known allergies. Not currently taking any medications.

Criminal History: None

School(s) Attended: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

OWL Scores: Transfiguration: E; Potions: O; Charms: O; Defense Against the Dark Arts: O; Herbology: E; Arithmancy: O

NEWT Scores: Transfiguration: E; Potions: O; Charms: E; Defense Against the Dark Arts: E; Herbology: O; Arithmancy: O

The rest of the file went on to detail things like what the donor did in his spare time (he was an avid reader, with his own personal library collection), a brief description of his parents and grandparents (rich Purebloods) as well as any other information the donor had decided to reveal about himself. She almost tossed his file after she saw that he’d attended Hogwarts, but decided to keep it because she couldn’t remember any classmates of hers having been French so the probability of her knowing him was probably very slim. She reasoned that the donor had probably attended Hogwarts either before or after her time there. By the end of the day, it had been settled. Donor no. 00873 was going to be the father of Hermione’s baby.

\---|||---

The benefit of magical technology was that Hermione’s body was ready for the next stage of the process, insemination, after just one short week. The whole process was very quick. To Hermione, it felt no different from getting an annual exam other than the doctor made her continue to lie down for 20 minutes after the procedure was over.

From there, it was simply a matter of waiting for nature to take its course. In all of the research conducted on the subject, the process had nearly a 100% success rate with one Pureblood and one Muggle-born parent. All Hermione had left to do was complete a diagnostic spell to confirm that she was indeed pregnant. She'd never done the test before, but Molly was exceptionally good at them which is how Hermione found herself standing in a room full of anxious Weasley women twelve days later. Despite their initial misgivings about her plan, once they knew that this was what Hermione wanted, they and their husbands all rallied to support her, offering to help with whatever Hermione needed.

As soon as Hermione gave her the signal to proceed, Molly lifted her wand and performed the pregnancy test. Almost instantly, Hermione’s abdomen gave off a yellow glow that pulsed brightly for a few seconds and then faded. It was official, Hermione was pregnant.

She was finally going to be a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · I expect that Draco would've actually gotten an A or an E in his DADA OWLs. However, Umbridge was the DADA professor that year, and so I imagine that she gave Draco an O due to favoritism.  
> · The reason that Draco does not have a criminal record is because 1.) the Malfoy family was pardoned after the end of the war and 2.) having been a minor, and record he would have had would have been expunged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason that this chapter took so long is that I had eventually expanded on the whole Draco/Angeline angle, and was going to have that lead into an explanation on how Hermione ended up with Draco's sperm, but I cut it out because it was becoming too convoluted and taking up more space than I wanted. But don't worry, that part is coming later! Probably in the next chapter or two.
> 
> In the end, I decided to just throw Draco into the story because I needed him to be there. So this one is really short, but the next one will be better!

"Draco Malfoy, you show yourself right now!"

 

Draco had run into his father's study where there were "Do Not Disturb" charms placed on the room that could be activated to keep anyone out, including and especially his mother. Draco tried to get the wards up before Narcissa caught up with him but he had only activated the spell once, when he was fifteen, and his wand work was sloppy. Before he could get out the last few syllables Narcissa stormed into the study wearing an expression that let it be known that she would have liked nothing more in that instant than to curse her only son into oblivion.

 

Narcissa had invited her close friend Hilaire Molyneaux and her daughter Angeline to have lunch with the Malfoys, as she frequently did. Both mothers seemed hell-bent on forcing their children united in matrimony. Angeline, who by Pureblood standards was already too old to be unwed, was a huge fan of the idea. Draco was not.

 

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. Before. They. Arrived? I said that I would not have you insulting our guests, Draco Malfoy, and I meant it! How could you run out of lunch like that without even excusing yourself, the height of disrespect I tell you, it's like I raised you in a barn, absolutely no thought towards your father and I-"

 

"Mother, she grabbed my hand and forced it under her dress, and she wasn't wearing any knickers! Why do you insist that I marry this girl, she's a slag! I knew I should've gone to Blaise's ancestral home to hide out-"

 

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Draco." Lucius entered the room and stood behind his wife. "You've threatened to go to Africa more times than your mother and I can count, yet you chose to come to France. To Blaise's summer home, in the next town over from where your mother and I have been living for twelve years. Why not with Gregory Goyle, who has completely isolated himself from society somewhere in Canada? You purposely chose this location because you knew that we'd know your every move and you wanted to flaunt it in our faces that you have not been abiding by our wishes for you, and I agree with your mother. That is the height of disrespect, and I believe that you owe your mother and I an apology."

 

"I believe that you and Mother owe me an apology for thinking there's no one out there for me who is better than that girl."

 

"That girl is the best you can do! Don't you understand that? No Muggle-born or Half-blood will ever have you because you are a Malfoy, and only the most money-hungry Pureblood woman would take you, of which there is one left! Angeline is our only hope for continuing the Malfoy name, and-"

 

Whatever Lucius was going to say next was lost as all of the Malfoys' attentions had now been diverted to the tapestry on the far wall, which was glowing. The trio stepped forward in unison to take a closer look at what was happening. They all saw it almost at once. On the last extant branch of the Malfoy family tree, a bud was forming next to the branch labeled "Draco Malfoy." Next to that bud, golden thread spelled out the name "Hermione Granger."

 

Narcissa gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Draco stepped even closer to the tapestry, tracing the new addition with a look of utter confusion on his face. Lucius, whom Draco had never seen lose his composure in Draco's three decades of life, turned to his son in horror.

 

"What the fuck did you do?"


End file.
